Dreams Don't Die
by Dhemon
Summary: SolKat fanfic. Alternate universe and different time line, which takes place on Earth, in the future when they are older. Sollux and Karkat have been together since they were 16 years old  that's what the humans say . Now, on Earth, they live together.


**Dreams Don't Die**

Chills. That's what was running up your spine, not some random bout of pissy. The leash in your hand tugs, making you grip tighter and look at the canine walking in stride with you. You huffed. _Too cold for this shit_. The dog yapped for your attention and you looked towards the empty lot.

It was a nice city to live in if they provided the residents multiple well-kept lots for the sake of the many dogs that populated the tall buildings. Of course you had to clean up after them, or eventually they would get shut down, and you'd have to go out of your fucking way more than you already did to find him a nice spot to… relieve himself.

You opened the gate and led your furry companion in, latching the gate back in a swift shove and you released the dog from the leash. It was a nice little fenced in "Dog Potty Park" (_stupid fucking name_) that allowed dogs to do what they did best, get cleaned up after, and play around on the ramps and tunnels built. Kaso, the light brown Pembroke Welsh Corgi tottered around in the soft grass till he found a place behind an obstacle. You always hated how he, a dog, got bashful when his masters could see him relive himself. He sure as fuck didn't care when you two did.

You proceeded to grab a baggie provided for cleanup and drug your feet to the spot of landing. You grimaced, sticking your tongue out accompanied by a small "Yuck" and picked it up. Good things these bags were simple to use. Earth was odd with all its knick knacks and electronics. Considering your race is alien to the planet, you aren't exactly accustomed to the ways of their kind.

But at least they were willing to take in your doomed race. No one had expected to. Humans were high and mighty about themselves, their planet and their power. Who would have thought that they would have so easily brought you under their wings and provided you a planet to live on? Only thing was, the fifty thousand of your people left had to subject to random interviews and tests by the scientists of Earth. They promised no harm, and have done nothing of the sort (despite your gut feeling these people were hostile grub fuckers who eventually plan to cut open your think pan… head [you need to start remembering human anatomy words] and steal your brain [yes, that sounds right]).

With all the thoughts chewing on the thin strands of your attention, you failed to notice your body throw the bag away in the trash container and take a seat on the bench. A grunt escapes your lips as you zip your jacket up more and pull the hood over your head, working the fabric over your horns. Despite being highly sensitive to touch and the like, they weren't affected by the temperature changes.

According to Earth's planet climate change schedule, it was winter, and to be more specific, because you can never be too specific on Earth, the month of December. Alternia's sun was sweltering, even more so than the Earth sun (which is just unbearable to Earthlings, the poor things) and seasons weren't something your planet experienced. This was your second winter on Earth and, over the year since your first, you have discovered to stock up on winter gear. It's exceptionally frigid and unbearable during this time, but you will never admit that you like it better than the others. Gives you a reason to bundle and feel safe in your own body.

For once.

After twenty minutes of bounding, tripping, and rolling, Kaso wobbled towards you, drunken from fatigue. You smirked briskly, bending over and latching his leash onto his collar. You practically had to drag the damn dog back, his little stub legs barely doing their job. Luckily it was a three minute walk back.

Nearing your townhome you reached down and picked up the dog and held him under your arm, leash draped over your shoulder as you walked up the steps and entered the building. Aliens had the lucky advantage to have nice government paid housing (suited for whatever they wished) as a thank you for co-operating with them. _Bluh_. You could really give two shits about where you lived, but it was damn nice to have a place to sleep, and call home.

Shutting the door behind you, you sat the dog down, releasing him into the wild blue yonder of your abode. You sighed, sliding out of your jackets and scarf (_fuck you Eridan_) and hanging them on the hooks you had attached to the wall in the entrance. You went to turn to go into the living room when you looked the hooks again. Two more jackets were hanging there, and they were not yours. You balled your fists, furrowed your eyebrows and stomped into the living room when you were greeted with arms wrapping around you and squishing you against their owner's body.

"Best friend! Man I was getting worried, ya know, cause doggy doo is pretty wicked fast shit man right? Unless your main pup has probs then I apologize bro." Straining to look up to see the taller trolls face, you huffed and wiggled in his rather strong embrace, "Fuck Gamzee what the hell did I say about hugging. Shit. What the fuck are you even doing here in the first place?" He let out a breathy 'Oh yeah' before letting go and grinning stupidly, "Karkat man, we planned like, a dinner party last week. I'm hurt you forgot bro."

Your eyes grew larger and your crossed arms dropped to your sides as you looked to Gamzee and sighed, "Shit, fuck we did, didn't we? Dammit all. Sorry Gamzee shits blown to hell the last week with reports and shit for school." Your left hand rose to you face, the index finger and thumb placing themselves on each side of the bridge of your nose, massaging gently whilst your brain bitched at itself.

"No man, don't worry bro. Ol' Maks can't hold grudges against his main bro!" He gave you a quick side hug, slapping your back gently as he released you into a stumble. He chuckled as you balanced yourself, and glared at him, before quickly noticing another troll setting down a dish filled with macaroni and cheese (oddly delicious even for its simplicity, however you can't cook to save your life, so anything not burnt is fine by your standards).

After he sat the dish down his eyes rose to meet yours and he smiled, waving shyly, "Hey Karkat! It's nice to see you again. It's been a couple of uh, weeks." Tavros looked down as his hand rose to his chin to rub it as he visibly calculated if that statement was accurate in his brain. Satisfied he chuckled and looked back to you, as you stood there with a blank expression of quiet rage. "Hey, Tavros. Yeah it has been a few weeks. Sorry. School. Finals before the holidays absorb my time completely."

He chuckled as his left hand slid to the back of his neck and massaged it (probably hurting from his fucking horns), "No problem Karkat. Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. They've really been laying it on. Glad we're quick learners or this human education stuff would be pretty hard!" He smiled sweetly and you smirked "Ha yeah, that's a pretty fucking good point."

The conversation had obviously ended, Gamzee sitting on the couch with Kaso in his lap, adoring the affection from the drugged motherfucker, and Tavros tottering over to them and snuggling against his matesprit snuggling the dog too, which made you wonder where Furball was at this current moment in time. As known since your childhood knowing these grubs, Nitram is dreadfully allergic to cats. You happened to have one named Furball.

The small mews from the upper half of the living quarters answered your question; locked up in your bedroom demanding release from the prison. You snickered to yourself as you secretly enjoyed when the pampered puss got a little lowblood treatment. Not for the sake of being cruel, but when you let him free he just adores his knight and shining armor, becoming clingy for multiple weeks on end.

You loved it when someone needed you constantly, whether it is for affection or attention. Only one person knew this, of course, but no one else would know. You can't risk losing any sort of image the other people who know you. You hate yourself enough as it is, you do not need ridicule from other assholes to help aide you down your path of self-destruction. You shake your head grunting quietly; you do not need to be thinking about that.

The sound of clanking in the kitchen alerted you back to reality, also reminding you that you need to alert your matesprit you are home. They probably are too busy cooking to notice your casual conversations with your guests moments before (who, at the present time were cooing over Kaso as he flopped his around off the couch and around their laps).

The dining room and living room were directly connected, no walls separating them, then the kitchen and the dining room, which was connected by an open doorway. With a quick about face you slunk into the kitchen where your matesprit is in the back finishing the dinner up, ready to carry it into the dining room. You were on the opposite side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter, hands gripping onto the underside of the countertop.

He cleared his throat and turned sideways towards the sink and pushed the faucet handle up, letting the water run a bit to warm it up. You smiled. He was completely unaware of your presence (which would normally bother you, but the asshole didn't even notice you were home, so you took excitement in surprising him). A grin etched into your face as you tiptoed silently across the tile floor. You're extremely lucky that he is anal about the cleanliness of the house or you might be squeaking during your sneak attack.

As you reached your destination across the kitchen you extended your arms and slid them around his waist gently as you rested your head on his shoulder (you were only an inch or two shorter than him anyway, so it wasn't a strain) purring lightly into his ear, "I'm homeeee." Faintly you can see a small smile slide across his face as a chuckle escaped the parted lips, "Welcome home." He washed his hands quickly, you watching intently (he always was so anal about hand washing, it was entertaining at times) then dropping your arms and taking a small step back so he could turn.

As he turned he took a gentle hold of your right hand and pulling you into his arms as he faced you. He smiled and nuzzled your hair with his cheek as your hands snaked around him so you could get your hold on him as well. Smiles were rare from you, but you couldn't help but smile when you two were alone. You could let your guard down around him and not care because he would not judge you, which was something you enjoyed to not have to deal with all the time.

He smiled, tilting your head up gently with his thumb under your chin, forcing your eyes to gaze into his own. Were they even eyes? No, you supposed not, now that you thought about it. They were orbs you decided finally. Bi-colored orbs of red and blue. A small smirk transformed from his smile as he leaned down to close the gap between your faces, "Took you long enough. Katho's not that backed up ith he?" You laugh and shake your head no as he leaned in, his lips meeting yours in a gentle kiss.

You smile and cup the right side of his face with your left hand, your right on the small of his back. He pulled back and looked into your eyes. Your left hand slid to the back of his neck as he gently kissed you again, pulling away quicker this time, "Gamthee and Tavros waiting for dinner, Kk. More later." He promised, kissing your forehead as you two released each other from the embrace, grabbing the rest of the food (you carrying two bowls of mashed potatoes and green beans, Sollux grabbing the chicken and gravy) carrying it to the table and placing them down fittingly.

It appeared everyone had drinks and silverware, so nothing else was needed for dining, or at least, anything that they needed "tools" wise. Tavros and Gamzee tottered over to the table (a nice large cherry wood piece, as well as the matching buffet) taking their seats side by side across from you and Sollux. Tavros smiled hungrily rubbing his hands together, Gamzee just eyeballed the food with lust in his eyes. You held back a chuckle as Sollux and yourself take your seats.

Opening his mouth to speak, an exasperated sigh released from Sollux's mouth. Without asking you realized what he was irked about. No spoons for the sides. He goes to scoot his chair back and stand up but you place your hand on his shoulder and slide your seat out instead. He has been working on his reports as well, although, unlike you, he stays up till all hours of the night writing, researching, and whatever else it requires to get the best thing he can dish out for class.

You get up and quickly walk into the kitchen, sliding open a drawer and grabbing three spoons, then retreating back to your seat, placing a spoon in each of the bowls. Your guests' expressions ceased to change in your slight absence. You give a weak smile as Gamzee opens his mouth to speak "Man this looks mighty tasty. Sol bro you have mad kitchen skills, I swear." He grunted and shifted his weight in his seat to be more comfortable, while Tavros spoke up, "Yes, this does look quite, uh, yummy!"

Sollux smiled at the compliments and looked at the two, elbows on the table supporting his arms upright as his hands held each other tight, "Thankth. Ith nith to get complimenth once in a while." Another smirk on his face as he continued, "Kk never doeth that." He chuckles and sits back in his seat eyeing your flushed, angry expression, "Fuck Sollux just because I don't _say_ thank you doesn't meant there aren't other ways to show appreciation." Completely ignoring the context that could be taken in, you stare down your matesprit in anger as Gamzee laughs and pipes in, "Yeah, best friend, get it."

You give him a surprised look, cheeks tinged red from embarrassment, "Wh… What are…? Oh fuck no, no I didn't mean it like that, I meant saying 'Thank You' isn't the only way to thank a person. Doesn't have to be god damned words." You defensively retort. Sollux and Gamzee laugh, Tavros just gives you an apologetic look, "Yeah bro, I'm sure you're fucking awesome at the alternative too man." You glare and snatch your fork and knife in your two hands and hold them up, "Fuck off I'm hungry."

Tavros raised an index finger and agreed, "I am too." Gamzee placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him into the eye solemnly, "Shit man, I forgot we were supposed to like, eat and shit. I was starting to wonder why we were even here, man." Tavros smiled, placing his hand on Gamzee's, "It's okay. I, uh, kinda figured that." Gamzee smiled, nodding in content as Sollux and yourself watched them with raised eyebrows. He was the first to react, though, clearing his throat and grabbing the large knife, "Leth eat guyth."

You nodded in agreement grunting hungrily, "Yes, please, let's fucking eat." The two nodded in agreement, Tavros beaming in excitement. Sollux divvied out the chicken, the two drumsticks to himself, you the breasts, Tavros the wings and a small hunk of meat from the rest of the chicken ("Man, there's like, nothing on those wings. Doubt that motherfucker could fly. I can fly, best friend, I really can. You should see some time." "You're doing an o fucking kay job right now, Gamzee."), and Gamzee asked to get himself the rest, or whatever of the rest he wanted to have.

The rest of you got your own sides, each of you getting decent size portions (aside from Gamzee who just took what was left. Fucker was hungry) and having different amounts of gravy, though none like Gamzee. He built a fucking mashed potato swimming pool. Apparently the macaroni and cheese was the best swim team. Fuck, you've really been meaning to talk to him about the pot (his new earth alternative). This was getting weird.

An hour of odd conversations ("Elaborate more on your alternatives best friend" "Fuck you" "No bro, you're supposed to say that to Sollux. What would he think if he knew you were into me best bro?" "What would Tavros say about you even fucking saying that shit?" "I uh, don't want to be a part of this") and debates ("Sollux, is your relationship uh, red or black?" "Dependth on hith mood that night" "O… Oh alright then" [which proceeded in you bitching about it, and Gamzee making it worse]) and then countless table scraps being fed to the already pudgy pup begging under the table.

At the conclusion of your dinner, you all sighed happily, patting your full bellies and noting out loud what a nice meal it was (besides yourself, you don't do that kind of shit). "Man, Sol, getting your cook on bro. Keep at it man, best friend is lucky to eat like this every night" (despite what he believed, this was a once a week deal. Neither of you had time to properly cook anything besides microwave meals.) "Thankth Gamz, thith wath pretty fun, leth do it again thometime okay?"

"Shit bro I ain't turning that offer down."

"That sounds nice, Sollux, thanks for inviting us!"

"No problem guyth. It's fun to have company ever tho often."

You scowled, but no one caught it. You aren't sure if you should be happy or upset about that. Lost again in your thoughts, you failed to notice the group had gotten up and made their way to the door. _Dammit, I need to stop that_. You scoot you chair out and stand up, pushing the seat back in and meeting the three in the foyer, "Best friend, man, have a good night!"

"Yeah, have a good night Karkat!"

"Yeah whatever, have a fucking dandy evening yourselves."

And with that the two were gone, walking across the street to their own townhome. You groaned slapping a hand to your face letting it slide down in irritation, "Fuck man, I can barely handle them every so often, Gamzee more so, but I can't keep up with this dinner shit that's gotta fucking go." Sollux laughs, grabbing your arm, gently pushing you against the front door, "God Kk, you gotta be more thothiable. Ith not healthy to only talk to me."

"Fuck you; you know damn well I could give two steaming shits about the rest of the world."

"Aw that'th tho thweet." He smirked, leaning in and placing his lips against yours roughly, though out of passion. You grunted, not really expecting that to start it off, but you went along with it, returning the kiss ever so passionately. You placed your hands on his sides, pulling him closer to you as you deepened the kiss, smiling now into it. He placed a hand on the door to support himself as he took one last, long kiss and pulled away, "Leth go lay and bed and watch thome Wal-E."

"But… Fine. As long as we aren't sitting there on each side of the bed like planks. I'm in the mood, I should at least get some cuddles."

"Kk, maybe if you are good through the movie I'll give you a prethent."

"… Better be something you haven't already got me."

"It won't be, just promise not to re-gift."

"No promises." He shrugged, accepting your deal, and he grabbed you from under your knees, knocking you into his arms gently so he could carry you upstairs, "You know asshole my legs work."

"For now." He snickered, opening the door (God damned psionic powers) and chucking you on the bed. You faintly see the image of Furball speed out of the room, most likely out of hunger. You grunted and looked at Sollux who was sliding under the blanket and sheets, openly inviting you into his arms.

Eagerly you crawl under the mass of fabric and into his arms, resting your head on his propped up chest as he played the movie.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are dating Sollux Captor. He is your Matesprit. Since you were both (in the human age, you need to get used to saying it that way) 16 you have been together. Most people do not know this. You are now 22 years old. You are okay with not going farther with him yet. You know eventually it will happen, you just have to give him time.

You are Karkat Vantas and you are in love with Sollux Captor.


End file.
